<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet and Sour by Yulaty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261920">Sweet and Sour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty'>Yulaty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIDEAWAY [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Coming Untouched, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic D/s Relationship, Dry Sex, Edging, Implied Dacryphilia, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Negotiation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Jeong Yunho, Subspace, Top Kim Hongjoong, past self-harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT NOTE: Biting, Possessive Behavior</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIDEAWAY [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT NOTE: Biting, Possessive Behavior</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>การให้รางวัลตัวเองด้วยเซ็กส์ดี ๆ สักรอบหลังทำงานเสร็จกลายเป็นเรื่องปกติไปแล้ว ฮงจุงตระหนักได้ถึงเรื่องนั้นตอนที่เดินตรงไปหายุนโฮ แต่นั่นไม่ได้ทำให้เขาชะลอฝีเท้าหรือตัดสินใจหยุดลง เขายังเดินต่อไปข้างหน้า คว้าคอเสื้อรั้งให้คนตัวโตกว่าโน้มลงมาให้ป้อนจูบได้ถนัด ก่อนจะผลักลงบนเตียง ปลายนิ้วเกี่ยวขอบกางเกงวอร์มพร้อมชั้นในลง ดึงมันออกไปทิ้งไว้ข้างเตียงโดยไม่เอ่ยอะไรสักคำ และเพราะจองยุนโฮเป็นเด็กดีอยู่เสมอ ฮงจุงจึงไม่เคยได้ยินคำทักท้วงใด ๆ หล่นจากริมฝีปากน่ากัดนั่นออกมาเหมือนเคย</p><p>มือเล็กเล่นซุกซนด้วยการสอดเข้าไปใต้เสื้อตัวหลวม ลูบหน้าท้องเรียบ ไต่นิ้วขึ้นไปถึงอก หยอกเย้ายอดอกที่ชูตัวขึ้นมาขณะที่ริมฝีปากเราสองคนดึงดูดกันและกันราวแม่เหล็กต่างขั้ว ทั้งที่ไม่ชอบไอศกรีมมิ้นต์ แต่จองยุนโฮก็มีรสชาติเหมือนมิ้นต์ด้วยยาสีฟันของเขาที่เจ้าตัวเอาไปใช้ มุมปากของฮงจุงยกขึ้นด้วยความพึงพอใจ ก่อนเขาจะถอยออกไปถอดเสื้อผ้าตัวเองพร้อมหยิบของจำเป็นติดมือกลับมา เปิดฝาและบีบขวดเจลเต็มแรงโดยไม่สนปริมาณและไม่สนว่ามันจะเปรอะเตียงที่อีกเดี๋ยวก็จะได้เลอะเทอะยิ่งกว่าเดิม ฮงจุงชโลมนิ้วกลางและนิ้วชี้ด้วยของเหลวไร้สีจนเปียกชุ่ม ดันเข้าช่องทางเบื้องล่างของคนที่ทอดกายอยู่ตรงหน้า แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อพบว่ามันผ่อนคลายกว่าที่มักจะเป็น สาเหตุที่ทำให้เป็นอย่างนั้นก็มีแค่ข้อเดียว ใบหน้าแดงจัดและทิศทางสายตาของยุนโฮที่หลบเลี่ยงไปทางอื่นยืนยันการคาดเดานั้น แต่ช่างมันไปก่อน เขาจะหยิบเรื่องนี้มาตักเตือนทีหลัง คิดอย่างนั้นแล้วก็ละมือออกไปหยิบห่อฟอยล์ขึ้นมาฉีก จัดการสวมถุงยางบนแกนกายที่แข็งตัวจนเริ่มจะรู้สึกปวดให้เรียบร้อย วางมือดันเรียวขายาวให้อ้าออกกว้างขึ้น กดตัวแทรกเข้าสู่ในช่องทางที่ถูกตระเตรียมไว้อย่างดีจนสุดโดยไม่รีรอ ยุนโฮเกร็งตัวขึ้นมาเมื่อเขาทำอย่างนั้น ยุนโฮเกร็งทุกครั้งที่ฮงจุงสอดร่างกายใส่เข้าไป แต่เมื่อเขาโน้มไปจูบหน้าผาก ปมที่ขมวดแน่นระหว่างคิ้วก็จะคลายออกอย่างง่ายดาย</p><p><i>เด็กดี เด็กดีที่สุด</i><br/>
ฮงจุงพึมพำคำนั้นในใจ ฮงจุงพูดมันออกไปข้างใบหูร้อนฉ่า มือข้างหนึ่งวางค้ำกับเตียง อีกข้างบีบเฟ้นสะโพกคนใต้ร่างและจับให้อยู่กับที่ขณะเขาขยับตัวในจังหวะรุนแรงเมื่อคลื่นความรู้สึกที่ไม่รู้ตัวว่าได้กดเก็บเอาไว้นานเท่าไหร่ตีรวนขึ้นมาทำให้แทบหายใจไม่ออก</p><p>ยุนโฮเรียกเขา ยุนโฮร้องขอ ยุนโฮครวญคราง<br/>
น้ำเสียงแสนหวานที่ให้ฟังอีกกี่ร้อยกี่พันครั้งหัวใจก็จะยังเต้นกระหน่ำตอบสนองอย่างบ้าคลั่งและควบคุมไม่อยู่ ฮงจุงประทับริมฝีปากบนส่วนที่พ้นคอเสื้อออกมาของยุนโฮครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าโดยไม่ทิ้งร่องรอย ปลายจมูกเชิดรั้นซุกข้างลำคอไปพร้อมกัน บางอย่างในตัวพลันพล่านเดือดขึ้นมาเมื่อเขาตระหนักได้ว่ากลิ่นที่กรุ่นขึ้นมาจากผิวของยุนโฮคือกลิ่นอะไร</p><p>กลิ่นสบู่ กลิ่นแชมพู กลิ่นโลชั่น <i>ของเขา</i><br/>
ของคิมฮงจุง<br/>
เป็นของคิมฮงจุงทุกอย่าง</p><p>รวมถึงร่างกายนี้ด้วย</p><p>"อ-อ๊า-- แรง-- ... ผมจะ-- ได้โปรด..."</p><p>เสียงที่ดังขึ้นมาแทรกและเล็บที่จิกข่วนแผ่นหลังเขาเป็นราวกับเชื้อเพลิงเร่งให้อารมณ์ลุกโหม ฮงจุงแกะมือของยุนโฮออก ตรึงมันไว้กับเตียง เปลี่ยนจังหวะเคลื่อนตัวเป็นเร่งรัวด้วยปรารถนาจะปลดปล่อย แล้วอ้าปากทาบไหล่หนา ฝังฟันเข้าเต็มแรงเมื่อความร้อนในตัวถูกระบายออก รสคาวคลุ้งบนลิ้น ติดบนกลีบปาก ฮงจุงแลบเลียมันออก พรมจูบซ้ำทับรอยแผล จนเมื่ออารมณ์เริ่มสงบลงก็ยกตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย มองรอยตำหนิบนผ้าใบสีน้ำนมที่ชื่อจองยุนโฮด้วยสายตาเรียบเฉยครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนความตื่นตระหนกจะเข้ามาแทนที่เมื่อสติเริ่มกลับคืนมา</p><p>"ฉันขอโทษ เจ็บมากไหม" ฮงจุงจูบแก้มคนใต้ร่าง ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยไล้ใบหน้าแดงก่ำและปัดปอยผมชื่นเหงื่อออกให้พ้นกรอบหน้า ท่าทีอ่อนโยนต่างไปจากเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีที่แล้วราวกับเป็นคนละคน ยุนโฮพยายามปรับจังหวะหายใจ แล้วจึงกล่าวตอบกลับไปด้วยเสียงตะกุกตะกัก "ม--ไม่เป็นไรครับ... แต่ตกใจนิดหน่อย..."</p><p>"ขอโทษที่ไม่ได้ขอก่อน..."</p><p>"ไม่เป็นไรจริง ๆ ครับ" ยุนโฮยืนยันคำพูดตัวเองอีกครั้งพร้อมกับที่ช้อนตามองสบ ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาแตะจูบแผ่ว ๆ บนริมฝีปาก "ที่--ที่เคยบอกว่าผมเป็นของพี่ พี่ทำได้ทุกอย่าง หมายความตามนั้นจริง ๆ นะ ไม่มีข้อยกเว้น"</p><p>ฮงจุงถอนหายใจทั้งมีรอยยิ้มบางประดับใบหน้า "จะน่ารักก็ให้มันมีขอบเขตหน่อย จองยุนโฮ"</p><p>เจ้าของชื่อหัวเราะ ดวงตาเป็นประกายวาววับในตอนที่ตอบกลับ "ทำไม่เป็นหรอกครับ ถึงทำเป็นก็ไม่ทำหรอก เพราะผมอยากน่ารักจนทำพี่คลั่งไปเลย"</p><p>เป็นฮงจุงที่หัวเราะออกมาบ้าง อดไม่ได้ที่จะฟัดแก้มนุ่มด้วยความมันเขี้ยว แล้วผละออกเอ่ยคำถามเพื่อย้ำความมั่นใจอีกครั้ง</p><p>"ไม่เป็นไรแน่นะ?"</p><p>"ไม่เป็นครับ ถึงจะเจ็บ แต่ก็...ไม่ได้...ไม่ได้รู้สึกแย่....." ว่าไปก็ก้มหน้าต่ำลงจนต้องเชยคางขึ้นมา จูบปลอบบนปลายจมูก</p><p>"ถ้านายโอเคฉันก็โอเค เดี๋ยวเช็ดตัวเสร็จจะทำแผลให้นะ"</p><p>ยุนโฮพยักหน้ารับข้อเสนอแต่โดยดี</p><p>เป็นเวลากว่าสัปดาห์กว่ารอยกัดจะเริ่มหาย จากช้ำเลือดจนน่ากลัวก็ค่อย ๆ อ่อนจางลงจนแทบไม่หลงเหลือให้เห็น</p><p>ขณะเฝ้าสังเกตความเปลี่ยนแปลง ฮงจุงคิดว่าเขาอยากทำมันซ้ำอีกครั้ง</p><p>และอีกหลายครั้ง</p><p>บนทุกตารางนิ้วของจองยุนโฮ</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT NOTE: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>เนคไทรัดแน่นไปแล้ว</i>
</p><p>ฮงจุงเลิกคิ้วเมื่อสังเกตเห็นรอยถลอกแดง ๆ จากการถูกเสียดสีบนข้อมือขาวของคนใต้ร่างซึ่งถูกตรึงไว้กับหัวเตียง แต่ถึงกระนั้นเขาก็ไม่มีความคิดอยากคลายมันออก เหมือนอย่างที่เขาจะไม่ทำกับเนคไทเส้นที่คาดปากอีกฝ่ายอยู่แม้ว่ามันจะฉ่ำไปด้วยน้ำลายและมีเสียงอู้อี้ดังลอดช่องว่างออกมาเป็นระยะก็ตาม ฮงจุงจะยังทิ้งให้เนคไททั้งสองเส้นทำหน้าที่ของมันตามเดิมต่อไปขณะเขาเคลื่อนตัวตักตวงความสุขจากเรือนร่างตรงหน้าครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า มือขยับฟอนเฟ้นเนื้อนุ่มด้วยเจตนาปลุกอารมณ์และเพื่อระบายความรู้สึกที่หน่วงหนักอยู่ในอกของตนเอง ร่างกายของจองยุนโฮให้สัมผัสที่ดีเสมอไม่ว่าจะสัมผัสด้วยอะไร ทั้งใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีได้อย่างง่าย ๆ แทบตลอดเวลา เห็นเมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่อยากละสายตา เสียงหวาน ๆ น่าฟังทั้งที่พูดจาเรื่อยเปื่อย ผิวนวลเนียนเหมือนน้ำนมที่ช่างรับกับมือไปหมดทุกส่วนสัด และช่องทางข้างล่างนี่ที่ยิ่งยอดเยี่ยมเกินกว่าจะสรรหาคำบรรยายได้ขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อไร้ซึ่งลาเท็กซ์ชิ้นบาง ๆ กั้นกลางระหว่างเขากับความอุ่นที่โอบรัดแน่น</p><p>ความหงุดหงิดที่ทับถ่วงให้ไม่มีสมาธิจะทำอะไรมาแทบทั้งวันตกหล่นหายไประหว่างทาง ฮงจุงไม่รู้แน่ชัดนักว่าเมื่อไหร่ อาจจะตอนที่ยุนโฮเดินเข้ามาสวมกอดแล้วซบไหล่ อาจจะตอนที่ริมฝีปากซน ๆ นั่นเริ่มกดจูบจากหลังใบหูเรื่อยเป็นทางขึ้นมา หรืออาจจะตอนที่เขาฉวยคว้าเนคไทที่ถอดทิ้งเอาไว้วันไหนสักวัน วางมันทาบใบหน้าส่วนล่างของยุนโฮ มัดปมแน่นที่หลังศีรษะ แล้วกระชากเนคไทเส้นที่อยู่บนคออีกฝ่ายออก นำไปผูกพันธนาการมือของเด็กดื้อที่เล่นซนโดยไม่เอ่ยคำขออนุญาตก่อนเมื่อขึ้นไปถึงเตียง</p><p>พอมียุนโฮที่เป็นแบบนี้อยู่ต่อหน้าก็เหมือนว่าในโลกใบนี้หรือกระทั่งในระดับจักรวาลก็ไม่มีสิ่งไหนจะน่าสนใจได้ยิ่งไปกว่าปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองของจองยุนโฮต่อสิ่งที่เขามอบให้อีก การแอ่นตัวขึ้นหาเมื่อก้มลงจูบกลางอก การยกสะโพกรับจังหวะที่ส่งให้เมื่อวางมือซ้อนหลังต้นขา ไหนจะความสั่นไหวระริกบนนัยน์ตาแสนเว้าวอนที่ยิ่งมองก็เหมือนยิ่งพาตัวเองออกห่างจากภาวะรู้สำนึกตัวไปทุกที</p><p>ความเกร็งที่รู้สึกได้จากใต้ฝ่ามือบอกเขาว่ายุนโฮกำลังใกล้จะไปถึงปลายทาง เสียงจากในลำคอของยุนโฮดังขึ้นทุกที ฮงจุงรู้ว่าที่รักของเขากำลังจะบอกอะไร <i>ขออะไร</i> แม้เสียงเหล่านั้นจะฟังไม่เป็นคำ หากเพราะยังไม่ถึงเวลาตามใจ ไม่เพียงปล่อยคำร้องขอนั้นผ่านไป เขายังใจร้าย กดมือบนหน้าท้องเรียบ ป่ายปัดมือไปทั่ว เว้นก็แต่บริเวณที่ต้องการให้สัมผัสมากที่สุด ยุนโฮมีสีหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้เมื่อถูกรังแกแบบนั้น หนึ่งในสีหน้าที่เขาสุดแสนโปรดปราน ยิ่งเร้าอารมณ์ให้ปั่นป่วนจนแทนทนต่อไปไม่ไหว ฮงจุงขบกรามแน่นขณะโถมตัวเข้าสู่ร่างหนา กระแทกอีกครั้ง ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ฉุดเราทั้งคู่ขึ้นไปถึงจุดขีดสุด</p><p>กิจกรรมที่เพิ่งสิ้นสุดลงทำเอาหายใจหอบ ฮงจุงยกมือขึ้นเสยผมชื้นเหงื่อของตัวเองให้พ้นระดับสายตา ก่อนปลดเนคไทที่คาดระหว่างกลีบปากอวบอิ่มเอาไว้ลง เชยคางชายหนุ่มเบื้องหน้าตนเองขึ้นมา ข่มใจกดความอยากกัดกินอย่างตะกละตะกลามเอาไว้ก่อนแล้วป้อนจูบอ่อนโยนให้แทน มืออีกข้างเอื้อมไปคลายปมบนข้อมือแล้วย้ายมันไปลูบรอยแดงจากการถูกบีบบนสะโพกเพื่อปลอบประโลม</p><p>"รู้สึกดีขึ้นไหมครับ" เป็นประโยคแรกที่ยุนโฮเอ่ยเมื่อเขาผละออก ฮงจุงไหวไหล่ "คำถามนายทำให้ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนได้เปรียบอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว"</p><p>"แค่เพราะผมเป็นฝ่ายถูกใช้งานไม่ได้หมายความว่าผมเสียเปรียบสักหน่อย" ยุนโฮรีบแย้งเสียงแข็ง "พี่เป็นคนเดียวที่รู้ว่าผมชอบมันมากขนาดไหนแท้ ๆ อย่าพูดแบบนี้สิครับ ผมจะเสียใจนะถ้าพี่จำไม่ได้"</p><p>เห็นอย่างนั้นก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะเข้าไปคลอเคลียข้างใบหน้าคนที่แสดงออกชัดว่ากำลังไม่พอใจ "ไม่งอนสิ ใครจะลืม ฉันลืมไม่ได้หรอกว่ายุนโฮเป็นเด็กดีขนาดไหน" ว่าเสียงหวานไปก็หอมแก้มฟอดใหญ่ ก่อนลูบเส้นผมสีเข้มในแบบที่รู้ว่าชอบให้เพิ่มเติม "นายก็ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกดีได้ตลอดเวลานั่นล่ะคนเก่ง เก่งที่สุดเลยนะ"</p><p>ท่าทีของยุนโฮอ่อนลง เจ้าตัวพยักหน้ารับคำที่เขาเพิ่งกล่าว สีระเรื่อที่เพิ่งจางจากแก้มพลันกลับมาเข้มขึ้นอีกหนทำให้ยิ่งดูน่ารักน่าเอ็นดูเข้าไปใหญ่ ถ้าเป็นเวลาอื่นฮงจุงคงจะลูบหัวเจ้าเด็กตัวโตซ้ำอีกครั้ง หอมแก้มอีกสักที แต่ในตอนนี้ที่เราสองคนต่างเปลือยเปล่าอยู่บนเตียง เนื้อตัวของยุนโฮยังแดงจัดใต้แสงสลัวนวลตา บนลิ้นของเขายังมีรสชาติจากริมฝีปากยุนโฮติดอยู่แน่น ฮงจุงอยากจะทำอย่างอื่นมากกว่า</p><p>"เลอะเทอะชะมัด" เขาสั่นศีรษะน้อย ๆ และพึมพำเสียงหน่าย ทว่าดวงตากลับเป็นประกายระยับเมื่อลากมือผ่านคราบขุ่นเหนียวที่เปื้อนเปรอะลำตัวลงไปถึงระหว่างเรียวขายาว ดันนิ้วเข้าสู่ความแฉะชื้นเบื้องหลัง ขยับมือเป็นจังหวะเชื่องช้า ก่อนโน้มไปจูบแก้มยุนโฮอีกครั้งแล้วพรายยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ "เดี๋ยวทำความสะอาดให้นะ"</p><p>ทุกซอกทุกมุมเลย</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT NOTE: Overstimulation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>แค่แตะปลายคางก็พร้อมจะเชิดหน้าขึ้นเอียงคอให้ แค่ลูบผมเบา ๆ ก็พร้อมจะขยับศีรษะไถกับฝ่ามือ ปฏิกิริยาตอบรับซึ่งแสดงชัดถึงการยินยอมเชื่อฟังและพร้อมจะตอบสนองต่อทุกคำสั่งที่ได้รับอยู่เสมอ โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้ปลอกคอหนังหรือสิ่งของชิ้นไหนมาย้ำเตือนถึงสถานะ เพียงแค่มือของฮงจุงแตะลงมา จองยุนโฮก็กลายเป็นเด็กเชื่อง ๆ ที่รู้ดีว่าหน้าที่ของตัวเองคืออะไรได้ง่ายดายอย่างนั้นเอง</p><p><i>อยากบีบ</i> คือข้อความที่สายตาของฮงจุงบอกเมื่อเขามองอีกฝ่ายลดมือจากการลูบศีรษะปลอบหลังการปลดปล่อยอารมณ์ที่เพิ่งสิ้นสุดไปเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีก่อนลงมาที่ลำคอ ไล้นิ้วโป้งตามแนวเส้นเลือดใหญ่ด้านข้างช้า ๆ</p><p><i>อยากบีบ อยากจะทำให้ทุรนทุราย อยากจะทำให้ร้องขอความเมตตา</i> แต่จะ<i>ยัง</i>ไม่ทำ อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งนี้ที่ยังไม่ได้ตกลงกันมาก่อน ยุนโฮนอนเฉย พยายามควบคุมจังหวะหายใจให้เป็นปกติขณะใคร่ครวญ เขาไม่แน่ใจนักว่าจะพร้อมตอบรับหรือเปล่าถ้าหากฮงจุงเอ่ยถามคำที่คิดเอาไว้ออกมา หากปฏิเสธไป ฮงจุงจะรู้สึกอย่างไร แต่ทั้งที่เป็นกังวลและหวั่นกลัว ร่างกายก็กลับตอบสนองต่อภาพจินตนาการอย่างดีแทนคำตอบที่ยังไม่กล้ายอมรับกับตัวเอง แทบเงียบปากไม่ลงด้วยทุกบริเวณไวสัมผัสถูกปรนเปรอเติมเต็มให้ความคิดไม่ขาดตก โชคยังดีที่วันนี้ฮงจุงอนุญาตให้ขยับมือและแขนได้อย่างอิสระ เขาจึงหันไปกอดหมอนใบโตแล้วซุกหน้าลงแน่นซ่อนความอับอายเมื่อรู้สึกว่าคลื่นอารมณ์ในกายลุกโหมรุนแรงขึ้นอีกครั้งได้ เพราะไม่ว่าจะอีกกี่สิบกี่ร้อยครั้งที่จองยุนโฮเปิดเผยตัวตนต่อคนคนเดียวที่ไว้วางใจอย่างคิมฮงจุง ความอ่อนไหวเกินกว่าควรของร่างกายนี้ก็ยังคงเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ได้น่าภาคภูมิใจ เขาพยายามสะกดกลั้นอารมณ์เอาไว้ <i>มันยังเร็วเกินไป</i> แต่อีกไม่กี่จังหวะถัดมาก็พ่ายแพ้หมดรูป ด้วยมือซึ่งกอบกุมส่วนอ่อนไหวเอาไว้เร่งจังหวะรูดรั้งเร็วขึ้นราวกับล่วงรู้ความคิดนั้น</p><p>หยาดของเหลวขุ่นกระเซ็นขึ้นมาถึงกลางอก ยุนโฮหายใจหอบ รู้สึกถึงน้ำตาอุ่น ๆ เริ่มเอ่อขึ้นมาที่ขอบตาเมื่อมือของอีกฝ่ายยังไม่หยุดขยับ ไม่มีแม้แต่วี่แววจะชะลอลง ตัวเกร็งขึงขึ้นมาจนรู้สึกถึงท่อนเนื้อที่อยู่ข้างใน เสียดสีจุดวาบหวามเสียทุกครั้งที่เคลื่อนไหวอย่างชัดเจน พาให้เนื้อสั่นระริกคล้ายใกล้แตกสลายเป็นเสี่ยง หากยังดำเนินต่อไป อีกไม่ช้าคงจะถึงขีดจำกัดอีกครั้ง แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ยังไม่อยากให้ฮงจุงหยุดมือลง ยุนโฮยังคงไม่อยากไปอยู่ที่ไหนมากไปกว่าบนเตียงนี้ เบื้องหน้า ใต้สายตาชายผู้มีสิทธิเหนือร่างกายเขา ผู้ที่เขายินยอมยกชีวิตไว้ให้อยู่ในมือด้วยความเต็มใจ และไม่มีความคิดอยากถอนคืน แม้ว่าสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้กลับคืนจะเป็นความทรมานแทบขาดใจก็ตาม</p><p>เสียสติไปแล้ว<br/>
คงใช่</p><p>แต่ที่จองยุนโฮยินดีละทิ้งทุกสิ่งของตนเองให้ถูกทำลายลงไปซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าเช่นนี้ ก็เพราะเขารู้ดีว่าตราบใดที่ยังมีมือของคิมฮงจุงโอบกอดเอาไว้ เขาจะไม่เป็นไร</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT NOTE: Subspace</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ผ้าขนหนูสีขาวชุบน้ำอุ่นหมาดถูเช็ดทำความสะอาดร่างกายอย่างเบามือ ตามมาด้วยสัมผัสเบาบางจากริมฝีปากประทับลงในบริเวณที่ผ้าลากผ่าน คืนนี้คิมฮงจุงก็ยังทำหน้าที่เป็นผู้ดูแลที่อ่อนโยนเหมือนทุกวันที้ผ่านมา ยุนโฮหลับตา สิ่งที่รู้สึกจากการเอาใจใส่ที่ได้รับนั้นดีเสียจนเผลอส่งเสียงครางแบบที่ทำให้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองเหมือนแมว เกาคางสักนิด ลูบหน้าท้องสักหน่อยก็ส่งเสียงออดอ้อน อ่อนยวบเป็นของเหลว แล้วก็อยากหัวเราะอย่างบอกไม่ถูกเมื่อนึกขึ้นได้ว่านั่นเป็นสภาพของเขาแทบทุกคืนหลังถูกกอด ถูกรักในแบบที่ต้องการ</p><p>ผ้านวมให้ความรู้สึกอุ่นกว่าที่เคยเมื่อคนดึงมันขึ้นมาคลุมร่างให้คือฮงจุง เขาขยับศีรษะหันหาทิศทางที่อีกฝ่ายอยู่ เรียวคิ้วขมวดมุ่น ฮงจุงขยับปาก พูดอะไรสักอย่าง <i>เสียง</i> เหมือนได้ยินเสียงแต่ก็ไม่ได้ยิน อยากจะลืมตาขึ้นมองให้ชัด แต่เปลือกตาก็หนักจนขยับอีกครั้งไม่ไหว ร่างกายก็ด้วย ทั้งที่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากมายแต่ก็กลับรู้สึกไร้เรี่ยวแรง ไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวเท่าไร ไม่เป็นเจ้าของร่างกายตนเองอีกต่อไป สรรพเสียงและแวดล้อมลอยละล่องออกห่าง <i>ฝัน</i> เหมือนความฝัน โลกทั้งใบหมุนคว้างและหลอมรวมเข้าเป็นความว่างเปล่า ความว่างเปล่าที่เงียบสงัด พร่าเบลออยู่หลังเปลือกตา</p><p>ประหลาด ประหลาดไปหมด แต่<i>ดี</i> รู้สึกดี เหมือนฝัน แสนสงบ ที่ซึ่งไม่ต้องหวั่นกลัวสายตาใครจะล่วงรู้ความลับที่กอดเก็บเอาไว้ ไม่ต้องระแวงว่าจะถูกมองด้วยสายตารังเกียจเมื่อไหร่ เหมือนความฝัน เหมือนสรวงสวรรค์ หากว่าที่แห่งนั้นมีอยู่จริงจะเป็นเช่นนี้หรือเปล่า เขาสงสัย อาจจะไม่ใช่ เพราะว่าคนที่ควรอยู่ที่นี่ด้วยกันกลับไม่อยู่ ดี ดีแต่ยังขาด <i>ยังขาด</i> —</p><p>"ยุนโฮ ยุนโฮ โอเคหรือเปล่า"</p><p>ได้ยินเสียงแล้ว ชื่อเขานี่เอง<br/>
ยุนโฮส่งยิ้มบางตอบรับเสียงเรียกก่อนขยับเข้าไปซุกคนข้างตัว แขนวาดกอดร่างที่เล็กกว่าตนเอง ลืมสนิทว่าเมื่อครู่ก่อนยังติดใจสงสัยคำถามที่ไม่ได้ยิน เขากระชับอ้อมแขน จมูกฝังกับข้างลำคอที่ฟุ้งกลิ่นผลไม้ของสบู่ ริมฝีปากวาดรอยยิ้มขึ้นอีกครั้งด้วยความพึงพอใจ ห้วงภวังค์ไหนแสนดีเพียงใดก็ให้ความอุ่นเหมือนอย่างที่อ้อมแขนของคิมฮงจุงให้เขาไม่ได้เลย</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CONTENT NOTE/WARNING: Implied Dacryphilia, Past Self-harm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ความผิดปกติชัดแจ้งในความตระหนักขึ้นมาเป็นครั้งแรกเมื่อตอนที่ตวัดฝ่ามือตบเข้าที่ใบหน้าของตนเองแล้วเกิดความคิดว่าควรทำซ้ำอีกครั้ง อีกครั้ง และอีกครั้ง กว่าจะรู้ตัวอีกทีแก้มขวาก็ร้อนจัดจนชาไปทั้งแถบ ยุนโฮมองภาพสะท้อนบนกระจกเงา เขายังคงดูเหมือนเดิมอย่างทุกวัน ลูกชายคนโตที่ไม่เคยเกเรออกนอกลู่ทางของพ่อแม่ พี่ชายที่ดีของน้องชาย เพื่อนที่สนุกจะคบด้วยของกลุ่มเพื่อน นักเรียนที่ไม่แย่ของอาจารย์ วันหนึ่งข้างหน้าอาจจะเป็นทันตแพทย์ตามที่สนใจ หรือไม่ก็อาจจะเป็นนักเต้นตามงานอดิเรกที่มีในปัจจุบัน จองยุนโฮที่เขาเห็นยังคงเป็นเด็กผู้ชายธรรมดาคนเดิมคนเดียวกับที่เขาตื่นมาพบในทุกวัน จะแตกต่างไปก็แต่รอยแดงบนใบหน้า รอยที่บ่งบอกว่าถึงจะดูเป็นปกติเท่าไร แต่จองยุนโฮก็ไม่ได้อยู่ในขอบเขตของคำว่าปกติอีกต่อไปแล้ว</p><p>ยุนโฮวักน้ำเย็นล้างหน้าสองสามครั้งเพื่อรวบรวมสติก่อนคว้าผ้าขนหนูมาซับน้ำบนใบหน้าและเส้นผมส่วนที่เปียกจนแห้งจึงค่อยเดินกลับไปที่ห้องนอน ทิ้งตัวบนเก้าอี้ มีการบ้านที่เขาหาคำตอบไม่ได้อันเป็นสาเหตุของการกระทำที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อครู่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะตรงหน้า เขายกมือทั้งสองขึ้นกุมศีรษะ หลับตาลง คงเพราะอีกไม่กี่เดือนก็จะเรียนจบมัธยมต้น คงเพราะตอนนี้เป็นช่วงรอยต่อของการเติบโตสู่อีกช่วงวัยที่เรียกร้องให้มีความรับผิดชอบต่อตนเองมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม ปริมาณความเครียดจึงมากกว่าปกติจนทำให้เกิดพฤติกรรมผิดประหลาด หากแบ่งเวลาออกไปหาอะไรผ่อนคลายจากบทเรียนและการเตรียมตัวสอบเพื่อคะแนนที่ดี หากได้พูดคุยกับพ่อแม่เรื่องความสับสนเกี่ยวกับอนาคตข้างหน้าจนได้ทางออกที่ชัดเจนแล้ว ทุกอย่างก็คงกลับไปเป็นปกติเอง ยุนโฮบอกกับตัวเองเช่นนั้น แล้วถอนหายใจยาว</p><p>แต่เขาคิดผิด</p><p>–</p><p>"มีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?" ยุนโฮถามเมื่อหันไปสบดวงตาคู่เดิมของคนอายุมากกว่าเป็นครั้งที่สาม แต่แทนที่จะให้คำตอบในทันที ฮงจุงก็มองเขาต่ออีกพักหนึ่งก่อนขยับเข้ามาใกล้จนอยู่ในระยะเอื้อมถึงแล้วส่งมือมาลูบแก้ม</p><p>"อยู่ ๆ ก็คิดถึงเมื่อก่อน ... หลังซ้อมบางคืนหน้านายจะแดงไปหมด ฉันเคยคิดว่าเพราะเหนื่อย นายผิวขาว ตัวแดงขึ้นมาง่ายจะตายไป แถมยังมีรอยช้ำใหม่ ๆ เพิ่มตรงนั้นตรงนี้ทุกวันอีก"</p><p>ได้ยินเช่นนั้นแล้วความทรงจำในช่วงเวลาที่ว่าก็แล่นมาเหมือนกดปุ่มย้อนกลับขณะเล่นวิดีโอ การเป็นคนร่าเริงและมีพลังงานบวก คอยให้กำลังใจทุกคน พยายามทำให้ทุกคนรู้สึกดีขึ้นหลังเกิดความผิดพลาดหรือพบเรื่องชวนเสียกำลังใจเสมอไม่ใช่ภาระเหนื่อยล้า ยุนโฮไม่เคยฝืนเมื่อแสดงออกอย่างนั้นมาก่อน ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเป็นสิ่งที่ส่งออกไปจากใจ แต่ทำไมในเวลาที่ความผิดพลาดเป็นของตนเอง เกิดขึ้นเพราะตัวเขาเองจึงให้อภัยแบบเดียวกันกับที่ปฏิบัติต่อคนอื่นไม่ได้ก็ตอบไม่ถูก ไม่รู้กี่ครั้งต่อกี่ครั้งที่มาตั้งสติได้เอาตอนลงมือไปแล้ว ทั้งแก้มแสบจนไร้ความรู้สึก ฝ่ามือปรากฏรอยเสี้ยวกดลึกลงไปจนแทบได้เลือด เป็นเครื่องย้ำเตือนให้จดจำและเรียนรู้ความผิดพลาดเพื่อแก้ไข ไม่ให้เกิดเรื่องเช่นเดิมขึ้นมาอีก ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ดี ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ควรทำ ไม่ต้องรอให้ใครมาทักท้วงจองยุนโฮก็รู้แก่ใจ ถึงกระนั้นการตระหนักรู้ที่ว่าก็ไม่ได้ช่วยยับยั้งให้เขาออกแรงทำร้ายตัวเองน้อยลงสักที</p><p>"พี่เป็นคนแรกที่ถามผมว่าทำไมถึงคิดว่าตัวเองสมควรถูกลงโทษแบบนั้น เป็นคนอื่นมาเห็นคงบอกว่าผมเป็นบ้าไปแล้ว ไม่มาสนใจหรอก" เสียงพร่าแปร่งที่ดังออกไปทำให้แม้แต่ตัวผู้พูดเองก็แปลกใจ ยุนโฮกระแอมเบา ๆ ให้ลำคอโล่ง ปลายนิ้วเล่นกับเชือกรองเท้าของตนเองอย่างประหม่า</p><p>"ฉันจะไม่สนใจได้ยังไง นายเป็นอะไรขึ้นมาฉันก็แย่สิ"</p><p>"ผมดูเป็นภาระไปเลย"</p><p>"คิดมาก" ฮงจุงเอ็ดพร้อมบีบแก้มคู่สนทนา ก่อนเปลี่ยนไปเกลี่ยมันเบา ๆ เมื่อบอกความคิดเพิ่มเติม "ช่วงนี้ไม่ค่อยทำก็ดีแล้ว"</p><p>"อยากทำให้ผมแทนไหม"</p><p>"ฉันตบหน้านายไม่ลงหรอกนะ"</p><p>"แต่กัดปากจนแตก แล้วก็ดูดหน้าอกผมจนช้ำไปหมดได้?"</p><p>คนโตกว่าแค่นหัวเราะกับการโต้กลับของเขา สายตาที่อ่อนโยนมาจนถึงเมื่อครู่ฉายแววท้าทายเมื่อเจ้าของมันเอ่ยต่อ "ตอนนั้นไม่รู้ใครอ้อนว่าอยากให้ทิ้งรอยที่หายช้า ๆ เอาไว้เพราะจะไม่ค่อยมีเวลาให้ใช้ด้วยกันแล้ว นายพอจะนึกออกบ้างไหม"</p><p>ยุนโฮอ้าปากพยายามจะเถียง แต่แล้วก็หลุดหัวเราะออกไปแทนเมื่อพบว่าตนเองไม่มีอะไรให้หยิบยกไปหักล้างอีกฝ่ายได้เลย</p><p>"ใจดีจังเลย..." เขาพึมพำทั้งริมฝีปากยังยกยิ้มหวาน "ใจดีกับผมต่อไปนาน ๆ นะ ผมเองก็จะเป็นเด็กดีเหมือนกัน"</p><p>ระยะห่างเกือบหนึ่งช่วงแขนร่นลงเกือบครึ่งเมื่อฮงจุงย้ายตัวมาหาเขาใกล้อีกหน่อย ใกล้เสียจนหัวเข่าชิดกัน แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่มีฝ่ายไหนถอยออกห่าง ยุนโฮมองใบหน้าชายผู้เป็นหนึ่งในเพื่อนสนิท คนรัก และคนที่เขาไว้ใจยิ่งกว่าตัวเอง สายตากวาดทั่วรายละเอียดทุกอย่างในระยะที่มองเห็นแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่รู้ว่ากำลังมองหาอะไร จนกระทั่งฮงจุงขยับปาก ความสนใจก็กลับไปจดจ่อที่ดวงตาคู่ตรงหน้าและเสียงที่ได้ยินทันที</p><p>"นายทำได้ดีแล้ว"</p><p>"เรื่องอะไร"</p><p>"ทุกเรื่องนั่นแหละ ทำได้ดีแล้ว"</p><p>บางสิ่งบางอย่างในน้ำเสียงและถ้อยคำอบอุ่นอันสุดแสนจะเรียบง่ายและตรงไปตรงมาที่ได้รับมาทำให้หัวใจเต้นระรัว คิมฮงจุงไม่เคยพลาดโอกาสที่จะทำให้เขาหลงรักซ้ำ ๆ มาก่อนอย่างไร ครั้งนี้ก็ไม่ต่างกัน ทว่าเมื่อยุนโฮตระหนักได้ถึงสาเหตุอีกข้อที่ทำให้หัวใจสั่น คำถามที่ไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนว่ามีก็ชัดขึ้นมา</p><p>"พี่ฮงจุง ถ้า...ถ้าเกิดว่ามันจำเป็นกับผมขึ้นมา พี่จะทำให้ผมหรือเปล่า"</p><p>บรรยากาศเบาบางระหว่างเขากับฮงจุงควบตัวหนักขึ้นหลังเขากล่าวมันออกไป ยุนโฮรู้สึกอย่างนั้น ปากเม้มเรียบ ศีรษะก้มต่ำเมื่อคู่สนทนาไม่มีปฏิกิริยาใด ๆ ให้คาดเดาว่าเจ้าตัวกำลังคิดอย่างไร หลังผ่านไปหลายอึดใจ ความเงียบเริ่มหนักหน่วงเกินรับไหว ยุนโฮก็เอ่ยสิ่งที่พยายามเรียบเรียงในใจด้วยหวังว่าจะทำให้บรรยากาศดีขึ้นได้สักหน่อย</p><p>"ถ้าไม่...ก็ไม่เป็นไร ผมเข้าใจนะถ้ามันมากเกินไป พี่ไม่ชอบเวลาผมร้องไห้นี่นา"</p><p>"ไม่ได้ไม่ชอบ"</p><p>คำแย้งห้วน ๆ จากฮงจุงฟังไร้น้ำหนักอย่างประหลาด ยุนโฮมุ่นคิ้วกับสิ่งที่จับสังเกตได้ แล้วเขาก็งุนงงหนักขึ้นอีกเมื่อได้ยินประโยคถัดมา</p><p>"แต่ก็ไม่เชิงว่าชอบ คือมัน...พอนายร้องไห้แล้วมันยากขึ้นนิดหน่อย"</p><p>"ยาก?"</p><p>ฮงจุงหลุบตาหลบคนช่างสงสัย ใช้เวลาชั่งใจพักหนึ่งจึงค่อยยอมตอบอย่างจำนน "...ควบคุมตัวเอง"</p><p>"...มันแปลว่าพี่ชอบให้ผมร้องไห้ไม่ใช่เหรอ?"</p><p>"เปล่าสักหน่อย!"</p><p>พอได้ยินอีกฝ่ายโวยกลับอย่างนั้นยุนโฮก็ไม่ปล่อยโอกาสให้หลุดมือ เขายื่นหน้าไปใกล้คนที่ตอนนี้ดูล่กลนผิดปกติ พยายามกดดันด้วยคำพูดเพื่อรีดเค้นเอาสิ่งที่ไม่เคยรู้เพิ่มเติมในทันที "อย่าปฏิเสธให้ยากน่า คนขี้แกล้ง ชอบเวลาทำผมเจ็บด้วยล่ะสิ"</p><p>"ฉันชอบที่ได้ทำให้ยุนโฮรู้สึกสิ่งที่ยุนโฮอยากรู้สึก"</p><p>แต่แล้วคำตอบอย่างจริงจังผิดความคาดหมายที่ได้รับถัดมาก็ทำให้การโต้แย้งยุติลง ยุนโฮเงียบปาก แทบไม่กล้ากะพริบตาเมื่อถูกฮงจุงจ้องมอง</p><p>"เป็นเด็กดีต่อไปนาน ๆ นะ ฉันเองก็จะพยายามเป็นคนที่จะไม่ทำให้นายผิดหวังที่เชื่อใจเหมือนกัน"</p><p>ปลายนิ้วที่กลับมาสัมผัสเส้นผมก่อนเลื่อนลงบีบแก้มเบา ๆ อีกครั้งเรียกมวลความรู้สึกล้นขึ้นมาเต็มอกจนแทบสำลักอากาศ รอยยิ้มแย้มกว้างบนใบหน้าจนดวงตาปิดสนิท เป็นครั้งที่ร้อยหรืออาจจะครั้งที่พัน จองยุนโฮคิดว่าการได้พบกับคิมฮงจุงคือหลักฐานยืนยันชั้นเยี่ยมว่าเขาเป็นคนโชคดีที่สุดในโลก</p><p> </p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ตามอย่างที่คาดไว้ เช้าวันนี้คิมฮงจุงไม่ปกติ ยุนโฮวางมือทาบหน้าผากคนยังหลับสนิทแม้ว่านาฬิกาปลุกจะดังอยู่แล้วจัดการให้เสียงนั้นเงียบลงเองเมื่อเจ้าของมันยังไม่มีทีท่าจะลืมตา เลยเวลากินข้าวเช้ามาพักใหญ่แล้ว ฮงจุงไม่เคยตื่นสายขนาดนี้เมื่อได้เข้านอนตั้งแต่ยังไม่ถึงเที่ยงคืนดี เขาไล้มือผ่านใบหน้าที่ดูซูบลงกว่าเมื่อสามสี่วันก่อน โหมงานอีกแล้ว ไม่มากเกินจนต้องเข้าโรงพยาบาลอย่างที่เคยเกิดขึ้น หากก็มากพอจะแสดงอาการน่าเป็นห่วงออกมาให้เห็น แต่ถ้าถามคงไม่พ้นจะตอบว่าไม่ได้ฝืน ยังไหวตามประสาคนดื้อ นึกไปก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะถอนหายใจยาว ไม่รู้เมื่อไหร่คิมฮงจุงจะมีตัวเองเป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งที่ตั้งใจดูแลเอาใจใส่สักที</p><p>ยังไม่ทันเริ่มนึกชั่งใจว่าจะกลับห้องตัวเองหรืออยู่เฝ้าสังเกตอาการคนน่าห่วงต่ออีกสักหน่อยให้สบายใจก็ได้ยินเสียงตบเตียงเป็นสัญญาณเรียก ยุนโฮย้ายตัวเองขึ้นไปบนนั้นโดยไม่อิดออด นอนหันเข้าหาคนที่ดูยังไม่ตื่นดี</p><p>"ขอกอดได้ไหมครับ" ความในใจดังออกไป ปลายเสียงอ่อนลงด้วยเจตนาออดอ้อนในประโยคถัดมา "อยากจูบแก้มด้วย"</p><p>ฮงจุงหลุดหัวเราะเบา ๆ กับคำขอแบบที่ไม่เคยได้ยินมาก่อน แสร้งทำท่าเหมือนจะถอยออกห่างเด็กข้างตัวพร้อมเบ้ปากอย่างทุกครั้งที่เห็นใครสักคนแสดงความรักความเอ็นดูต่อสมาชิกร่วมวงในรูปแบบที่มากเกินไปสำหรับมาตรฐานของตัวเอง แต่ก็เอียงคอให้อีกฝ่ายได้ทำอย่างที่ขอโดยดี ยุนโฮอมยิ้มกับตัวเอง กดจมูกเข้ากับแก้มคนโตกว่าแล้วจึงค่อยแนบริมฝีปากทับลงไป ก่อนจะชะงักเมื่อฮงจุงขยับตัวเข้ามาใกล้จนลำตัวชิดกันอย่างที่แทบไม่เหลือแม้แต่ช่องว่างให้อากาศผ่าน</p><p>"รู้ไหมว่าการกอดเป็นเรื่องอันตราย" เสียงแตกพร่าและยังติดความงัวเงียอย่างคนเพิ่งตื่นเกริ่นเรียบ ๆ "เรากำลังเอาอวัยวะชิ้นสำคัญที่สุดของร่างกายมาวางไว้ด้วยกันโดยที่แทบไม่มีกำแพงอะไรกั้นเลย"</p><p>มืออุ่นสอดเข้าใต้เสื้อ ลูบจากหน้าท้องขึ้นไปกดเบา ๆ ที่กลางอก เหนือหัวใจ แล้วจึงลากนิ้วผ่านกระดูกซี่โครงแต่ละซี่อย่างใจเย็น รูปแบบการสัมผัสอย่างที่หากทำในเวลาอื่นยุนโฮคงมีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองต่อมันต่างออกไป แต่ในเวลานี้ที่ฮงจุงกำลังตั้งใจถ่ายทอดหนึ่งในไม่รู้กี่ความคิดที่อัดแน่นในหัวออกมาเป็นถ้อยคำ แม้ว่าจะไม่เข้าใจว่ากำลังจะบอกอะไร แต่ทั้งหมดที่ยุนโฮทำก็มีเพียงแค่ตั้งใจฟัง</p><p>"...โดยที่ไม่มีความกังวลว่าจะถูกทำร้าย ไม่มีความหวาดกลัว ... สำหรับฉัน ฉันมองว่าที่คนเราวางใจ สร้างพื้นนี้ขึ้นมากับใครสักคน ให้มันกลายเป็นสถานที่ที่อยู่ได้โดยไม่กลัวที่จะยอมให้ตัวเองถูกมองว่าอ่อนแอ ก็เพราะเรารู้ว่าเราจะเข้มแข็งขึ้นได้หลังจากนั้น"</p><p>ฮงจุงเอียงหน้าในองศาที่รับกันกับไหล่เขา ปลายจมูกแตะต้นคอพอดี ทำยุนโฮต้องรวบรวมสติที่เกือบเตลิดไกลกลับมา บังคับตัวเองให้อยู่นิ่งต่อไปโดยไม่ได้คาดคิดล่วงหน้าเลยว่าความตั้งใจนั้นจะส่งผลต่อตนเองอย่างไร</p><p>"ฉันชอบกอดยุนโฮ"</p><p>อ้อมแขนที่โอบตัวเขาอยู่รัดกระชับขึ้นรับกับคำพูดเจ้าของมัน ก่อนจังหวะหายใจของฮงจุงจะค่อย ๆ ผ่อนคลายกลายเป็นจังหวะราบเรียบสม่ำเสมอ ยุนโฮมองความสงบบนใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายแทบไม่กะพริบตา คิมฮงจุงทำแบบนี้กับเขาอีกแล้ว ใช้แค่คำพูดไม่กี่คำก็มีอำนาจควบคุมเหนือเขาไปทั้งตัว แทบข่มใจให้กลับไปเย็นอีกรอบไม่ลงเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่ามือของฮงจุงยังวางนิ่งอยู่ใต้เสื้อ บนหลังของเขา มือคู่เดียวที่รู้จักเขายิ่งกว่าใคร มากกว่าที่เขารู้จักตัวเอง มือที่รู้เสมอว่าเขา<i>ชอบ</i> —</p><p>ขบวนความฟุ้งซ่านนั้นหยุดลงเมื่อยุนโฮกัดกลีบปากล่างของตัวเองเต็มแรง วิธีที่ฮงจุงใช้เพื่อดึงความสนใจเขาเสมอเมื่อเรียกแล้วไม่ได้รับคำตอบอย่างที่ควรระหว่างที่เขาปล่อยทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของตัวเองให้ขึ้นอยู่กับการตัดสินใจของฮงจุง ยุนโฮก้มหน้า เขาก้มลงต่ำอีกจนได้กลิ่นแชมพูจาง ๆ จากเส้นผมสีน้ำเงินที่เริ่มซีด ยกมือขึ้นลูบมันอย่างใจลอยพลางเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงนอกบานประตู ไม่มีวี่แววว่าใครจะเดินมา คงไม่เป็นอะไรถ้าเขาจะพักสายตาสักหน่อย</p><p>เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง สิ่งแรกที่ยุนโฮเห็นคือดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มจนเกือบดำสนิทแสนอบอุ่น ให้ความรู้สึกราวกับเป็นอเมริกาโน่ในวันฝนพรำ และใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ที่เขาอยากตื่นมาเจอทุกวันตลอดไป</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT NOTE: Edging, Dry sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>การจราจรในเวลาสามทุ่มกว่าค่อนข้างโล่ง จำนวนยานพาหนะน้อยกว่าตอนกลางวัน ทางเดินเท้าแทบไร้วี่แววผู้คน สีสันจากดวงไฟประดับร้านค้าน้อยลงกว่าก่อนด้วยมาตรการรักษาความปลอดภัยที่ไม่อนุญาตให้รวมตัวกันเกินสี่คนนอกเวลาที่กำหนด ฮงจุงปล่อยให้ความคิดแล่นไปเรื่อยเปื่อยไร้จุดหมายระหว่างเดินทางกลับหอพักกับผู้จัดการและจองยุนโฮที่นั่งเบาะข้างกัน</p><p>จะว่าไปก็เพิ่งสังเกตได้ว่าตั้งแต่ขึ้นรถมายังไม่ได้ยินเสียงยุนโฮสักคำ และคงเพราะเหนื่อยจากการทำงานยุนโฮจึงไม่ได้หยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือออกมาเล่นเกมฆ่าเวลาตามประสาเด็กติดเกม กลับเลือกจะนั่งกอดหมอนแบบที่หากสังเกตดี ๆ ถึงค่อยเห็นว่าขยับตัวยุกยิกเป็นระยะ ดูเหมือนกำลังไม่สบายตัวเท่าไร  น่าเป็นห่วง แต่ไม่น่าแปลกใจ ก็ข้างใต้กางเกงสีดำสนิทเหมือนกับเชิ้ตที่สวม ใต้ชั้นใน ส่วนอ่อนไหวของยุนโฮแข็งตัวขึงตึงดันกางเกงขึ้นมาจนหากฉวยเสื้อนอกที่ถูกใช้คลุมหน้าขาอยู่ในตอนนี้ออกก็คงเห็นร่องรอยนูนเด่นชัดอย่างที่หาข้ออ้างแย้งเพื่อเลี่ยงเป็นอื่นไม่ได้ เขาควรหวาดหวั่น เราสองคนควรกลัวถูกจับได้ ทว่าเมื่อนึกถึงตอนตนเองถูกยุนโฮดึงให้เดินตามไปทางห้องน้ำ ขออนุญาตจูบแล้วเบียดสะโพกเข้าหาให้ได้รับรู้ถึงอาการที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นกับเจ้าตัว เมื่อนึกถึงตอนเอ่ยคำถามว่า "ทนหน่อยได้หรือเปล่า" แล้วยุนโฮพยักหน้า ตอบ "ได้ครับ" ด้วยเสียงฟังชัด ฮงจุงก็ไม่คิดว่ายังต้องกังวลกับอะไรอีก</p><p>รถหยุดเคลื่อนที่เมื่อสัญญาณไฟจราจรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดง ขบวนความคิดหยุดชะงักไปพร้อมกันเมื่อมีเสียงเล็ก ๆ แว่วผ่านเข้ามาในโสตประสาท</p><p>ฮงจุงบอกได้ว่ายุนโฮเกร็งไปทั้งตัวด้วยการมองจากระยะห่างเกือบหนึ่งช่วงแขน</p><p>ใบหูแดงก่ำ ริมฝีปากเม้มปิดสนิท เสี้ยวแสงบนนัยน์ตาสีเข้มที่วกมาหาไหวระริก รากฐานของกำแพงความอดทนสั่นคลอน</p><p>เกมที่จองยุนโฮเล่นอยู่กับตัวเองเงียบ ๆ คนเดียวกำลังเจอปัญหา</p><p>ยุนโฮจริงจังกับเกม ยุนโฮอ่อนไหวกับเกมเป็นพิเศษ จึงตั้งใจทุ่มเทด้วยทุกอย่างเพื่อผลลัพธ์ที่ต้องการ<br/>ยุนโฮมีเสน่ห์มากตอนที่พยายามไขว่คว้าชัยชนะ ฮงจุงยอมรับ<br/>แต่เขาคิดมาเสมอว่าสีหน้าของยุนโฮตอนพ่ายแพ้ย่อยยับงดงามยิ่งกว่า</p><p>มือเล็กย้ายจากตักเจ้าของไปวางบริเวณหน้าขาชายอีกคน บีบเบา ๆ อดไม่ได้ที่จะนึกถึงขณะสัมผัสมันโดยไร้สิ่งใดขวาง ก่อนขยับนิ้วเขี่ยตามรอยตะเข็บกางเกงขึ้นไปจนหลังมือแตะบริเวณอันตราย แต่แทนที่จะชักมือกลับ ฮงจุงก็เลือกจะไม่ย้ายมือไปไหน เขายังคงวางมันค้างตรงนั้น ลูบไล้สลับลงน้ำหนักฟอนเฟ้นเนื้อนุ่มมือ เหมือนกับแก้ม ลำตัว และอีกหลายส่วนของร่างกายจองยุนโฮ</p><p>ยุนโฮดูสับสนกับการกระทำเช่นนั้นของเขา ใบหน้าฉายคำถามชัดเจนจนแทบได้ยินเสียง ฮงจุงเหลือบมองผู้จัดการผู้ยังคงมุ่งสมาธิทั้งหมดไปกับการขับรถอย่างระมัดระวังแล้วหันความสนใจกลับไปหาคนรอ <i>อนุญาต? ปฏิเสธ?</i>อำนาจการตัดสินใจอยู่ในมือเขาโดยสมบูรณ์ จะเลือกทางไหนยุนโฮก็ไม่แย้ง เป็น<i>เด็กดี</i>ถึงขนาดนั้น เด็กดีอย่างที่ควรทะนุถนอมไว้แนบอก เป็นที่รัก เชิดชูเหนือทุกสิ่ง เด็กดีอย่างที่ไม่ว่ารางวัลที่วาดหวังจะสูงค่าเพียงไรก็จะคว้ามาให้หากต้องการ แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็อาจเพราะเป็นเด็กดีถึง<i>ขนาดนั้น</i>เอง จึงปลุกเร้าอารมณ์อยากกลั่นแกล้ง อยากรังแกจนกว่าจะสิ้นสภาพขึ้นมาในจิตใจ</p><p><i>นิสัยไม่ดีอีกแล้ว</i> หากยุนโฮได้ยินความคิดในหัวเขาตอนนี้คงพูดอย่างนั้นด้วยใบหน้าเหมือนอยากโวยวาย</p><p>แต่ยุนโฮจะไม่ห้าม ยุนโฮจะไม่ขัดขืน จะไม่ปฏิเสธสัมผัสจากเขา จะโอบกอดทุกสิ่งที่มอบให้ไว้อย่างว่าง่ายโดยไม่แย้ง<br/>เพราะจองยุนโฮเป็นเด็กดี</p><p>ฮงจุงให้คำตอบเป็นการพยักหน้าเบา ๆ ควบคู่กับการกดเล็บข่วนด้านในต้นขา ยุนโฮสะดุ้งน้อย ๆ ก่อนหุบขาเข้า ขยับให้มันเสียดกันเท่าที่พอจะทำได้ในพื้นที่จำกัดของเบาะนั่งพร้อมยกสะโพกรับมือเขา ใช้เวลาไม่นานนักยุนโฮก็ขยำหมอนที่กอดอยู่แน่นก่อนก้มลงซุกหน้ากับมันนิ่ง ๆ ครู่ใหญ่</p><p>ตอนที่ยุนโฮยกศีรษะเอนพิงกระจกแล้วหลับตา นอกเหนือไปจากสีสดปลั่งด้วยเลือดฝาดบนแก้มก็ดูเหมือนปากยุนโฮจะแดงขึ้นหน่อยเพราะมีรอยแตกใหม่จากสาเหตุเดิม ๆ อย่างการกัดปากกลั้นเสียงครางเพิ่มอีกแล้ว ฮงจุงตั้งใจว่าเมื่อกลับถึงหอพัก เขาจะรับผิดชอบด้วยการจูบมันจนกว่าจะดีขึ้นเอง</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>